The love story of Charmy and Cream
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: This story takes place in the future were Charmy and Cream explain how there romance first started and flourished.Rating may change to T depending on how the story goes
1. Chapter 1

**Im sorry but i just really wanted to do this idea i know i have alot of stories to do and ill do them i just wanted to make this story this is definantley a romance about Charmy and Cream when there adults.**

A 27 year old bee got up he was the king of his hive and got dressed in black jeans with black socks and brown shoes. A black shirt with a honey colored jacket he put on a helmet that had a crown attached to it and headed downstairs. He grinned as the servants set the table he knew his wife helped with the cooking cause it looked more delicous than ever. He sat down and waited his wife hates it when he eats without the family so he waited. He heard the sound of footsteps and the sound of flying and watched as his two children ran/flew in. One was a 9 year old rabbit that looked exactlly like her mother (**You need to see your doctor if you havent figured it out**) but instead of the darker splotches on her eye and ears the splotches were a strange yellow color with black around it. She had honey colored eyes and was wearing white jeans with a yellow shirt with flowers on it and white flipflops with white fingerless gloves on. The other one was a five year old bee he looked strange for a bee instead of black and yellow stripes he had black and ginger stripes he had chocolate brown eyes that made him pretty adorable. He was wearing a red vest kinda like his father wore and black jeans and white gloves like most mobians wore and his fathers old helmet thats big on him but he refuses to take it off. "Dad tell Cinnamon that im not a baby for sleeping with a nightlight and a teddy bear" The young bee said.

"Well i stopped sleeping with them when i was four" the rabbit named Cinnamon said crossing her arms.

"Yes but you had me check under the beds for monsters till you were 8" Charmy said simpily.

"Ha ha!" The little bee said sticking out his tongue.

"Now Cleome Cinnamon no teasing eachother" a womenly voice said stepping out from the kitchen.

Cream was way different how she looked before she wore a violet skirt and a black shirt that had a huge stomach bulging out of it from pregnancy. She had brown eyeshadow and chocolate brown lipstick. Like her mother she had brown hair that grew its straight down and back in a ponytail. She sat down next to Charmy and kissed his cheek. "Good morning darling"

Good morning Charmy said and they started to kiss till the little bee Cleome said "Eww cut it out!"

They both pulled back chuckling and they had there delicous meal of pancakes,eggs and bacon. When they finished Cinnamon looked up at them "Can Stars come over?"

"Not today sweetie Stars and her parents are going on vacation" Cream said.

"Then what do we do that means that Twitch cant come over either" Cleome said crossing his arms.

"Well do you kids want too hear the story of how me and your mother fell in love its a long story but its a good one" Charmy said grinning from the memories.

"Sure!" They both said.

They all headed to the family meeting room Charmy and Cream sat on the couch that was made of gold but also very comfy. The kids sat on the flower chairs that they made and watched them. "Lets start from the time the Chaotix saved you" Charmy said smiling at Cream Cream giggled and Charmy began.

**Back in the past**

The Chaotix were sitting around waiting for the next case. Vector was shaking his head listening to music, Espio was meditating in the corner and Charmy was on the roof trying too see how high he can grow flowers. Suddenly there was a call and Vector answered it "Hello this is the chaotix detective agency how may i help you?"

"Why hello. yes. oh no! We`ll be right over!" Vector said and hung up the phone.

"Espio get up!" Espio stood up not wanting to get pepper on him.

Vector walked outside and looked around "Charmy were are you?"

Charmy who was standing on the edge of the roof lost his balance and fell onto Vectors head. Vector looked up seeing Charmy "Quiet fooling around kid we`ve got a case too solve"

"What is it this time Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Creams gotten captured and Vanilla wants our help to find her" Vector said.

**At Vanillas house**

When they arrived Vanilla was in tears and Espio asked calmly "What happened?"

"W-w-w-well Cream was out to the store getting some ingrediants to get cookies i noticed she was gone for awhile and went out too look for her but before i could open the door someone threw a brick threw my window with a note attached to it" She said tears still running down her eyes and handed to note to Vector.

The note said _**We have kidnapped your daughter we want one thousand dollars at the abandoned werehouse by 7:00 pm or we will kill her No cops!**_

**Back too now**

"Mom you were kidnapped?" Cinnamon asked.

"Yes alot of times" Cream said.

"Dad why is great uncle Vector an idiot?" Cleome asked.

"I dont know he was dropped on his head one too many times" Charmy said chuckling.

"I like great uncle Espio he teaches us cool stuff about japan" Cinnamon said.

"Can you let me get back to the story?" Charmy asked impatiently causing the kids to shut up

**Back to the past**

"Why did you pick us why not Sonic or Amy or Knuckles or Rouge or Tails or Cosmo or Shadow" Charmy said getting a glare from both of his teammates.

"Well all of them are stopping eggmans next scheme besides i thought it was more of a detectives job" Vanilla said causing Vector to blush.

Espio searched the glass and looked at the brick "Huh thats weird" Espio said.

"Whats weird Espio?" Charmy asked flying over.

"Well the bricks painted orange they shouldnt bother with that so they must have just found one but the only place with orange bricks is Lucky`s multicolored tools shop" Espio said.

"Well thats were we start searching dont worry Vanilla we`ll bring little Cream home" Vector said.

**At luckys repair shop**

Espio and Vector were talking too Lucky while Charmy was looking at the power tools. "Yes only one person bought orange bricks today it was a young man that kinda looked like that Shadow fellar except for he had purple eyes and lime green stripes instead of red he was wearing a black jacket and some very old looking jeans" Lucky said he was a very old duck with a gray beard and glasses he wore a red shirt and pants that went all the way up to his stomach.

"Did you get his name or any of his information?" Vector asked.

"I didnt catch his name but someone called him on those new weird contraptions called a shellphoney" He said.

"You mean cellphone" Espio asked.

"Yeah that was it he said to someone named Doug too take her to the building behind the place for some reason and... Hey you wipper snapper what do you think you are doing?" He said yelling at Charmy and Espio and Vector turned around too see why he was yelling.

Charmy who was playing with the power drill accidently crashed into some paint now has green paint allover him. Espio facepalmed and Vector walked over and started to yell at Charmy while Espio turned around "Please continue" he said.

"Thats it besides the fact he also bought one of my cages that i had in the store for 50 years" He said.

"Thank you" Espio said and he walked over.

"Looks like we found the hideout lets go" Espio said.

"But how will i get this paint off me?" Charmy said.

Happy walked over and poured somthing on Charmy which caused Charmy too scream for a paint was gone but also Charmys skin seemed very red "Paint remover it stings alot but it gets the paint out free of charge" Lucky said.

They all walked away from Lucky and ran out. After Espio explained everything to Charmy and Vector Vector said "Lets go find that building and beat the crap out of whoever took Cream" Charmy cheered in agreement.

Espio sighed.

**After they found the place.**

Espio went invisible and climbed up the walls of the building and looked through the window he saw Cream but instead of in a cage she was tied up in a chair gagged with Cheese besides her also tied up. The black hedgehog who lucky was talking about looked around "So after we get the money we take the kid anyways and make her one of us right?" He said arms crossed.

"Of course and noone can get in our way!" A black bird with a rainbow mohawk wearing very baggy pants and a black longsleeved shirt said.

Espio climbed down "Ok so i saw 6 people in there we have a good chance ready?" Vector and Charmy nodded.

Vector slammed into the door and shouted "Hand back the little girl" Cream looked over and saw Vector she tried to say somthing but her mouth was muffled.

They started to fight Vector punched a gorillia knocking him into the wall then blew fire at a monkey. Espio used his ninja stars too pin people to the wall while Charmy stung people. When everyone was almost knocked out Charmy flew over and took the gag off Cream "Are you ok?"

Cream screamed "Its a trap!" Suddenly a cage fell on Vector and Espio Vector tried to lift it up but before he could a dart shot from nowhere and hit both him and Espio. Charmy started to fly over to his comrads when a giant hand grabbed him and had his hand over his mouth. "Hello Chaotix we knew Vanilla would send you"

Vector and Espio were both struggling for consiousnous and looked at the man it was a cat actully quite tall shorter than Vector but taller than Espio. "Now we have too new trainees plus its 7 oclock" He grinned watching the Chaotix finally lose consiousness.

Charmy was struggling in his grip biting his hand but the cat seemed not too mind. He snapped his fingers and more mobians came in they grabbed Cream and Charmy from the cats hand and Tied him up and gagged him to another chair and carried them both to there van while the cat went to the werehouse and saw the crying Vanilla with the money. "Hand over the money" He said.

Vanilla handed it over "Good now instead of a small 6 year old we`ll return three" Before Vanilla could ask he clapped his hands and shadows formed around him causing him to dissapeer and the unconsious Espio and Vector to reappear.

**Back to now **

"You got kindnapped too dad?" Cleome asked.

"Yep" Charmy said.

"It gets alot scarier are you sure there old enough too hear this?" Cream asked worried.

"They`ll be fine besides they know the ending" He said.

"Now anyways..."

**Past**

Charmy woke up on a pretty comfy bed he looked arond and saw a totally awesome room there was no window or door but there was all kinds of video games its own personal bathroom a small pool 10 giant tv screens one on the cieling. There was a fridge too and when Charmy flew over and opened it it had all kinds of delicous food drinks all you could think off. "This is so cool!" Charmy said then remembered what happened.

He looked around "I need to find a way out of here" he searched for an hour and finally gave up the airvents were way too small for him too fit into there were no doors or windows. He sighed and grabbed his favorite soda and watched tv drinking it. He jumped when the cat appeared and grinned "Enjoying the new room i see well its time for training"

Charmy shook his head and said "No way!"

The cat grinned and suddenly a shadow appeared infront of Charmy with a giant knife and slashed it down his side Charmy cried out in pain. "Now will you go willingly or not?" Charmy nodded whimpering from the pain.

Another shadow appeared and wiped blood away and put rubbing alchohol which made Charmy scream and they wrapped it in a bandage. The cat grabbed Charmy and they dissapeered reapearing in a room also without windows or doors it had fighting dummys an obstical course that looked like it could kill someone and alot of cat dissapeered and reappeared with Cream then shadows appeared with other people most of them were teenagers a few were kids but all of them were older than Charmy and Cream."Now class we have two new students Charmy and Cream make them feel welcome Snitch will be the one that`s incharge of them for today' Someone probrablly snitch cussed under there breath.

"See you later and always remember..."

"The shadows are always watching us" The class said.

The cat dissapeered and a red hawk with an orange mowhawk walked up to Charmy and Cream "Ok newbees so you start on the practice dummy if your able to knock it over then you go to level one in the simulation" He said pointing at a practice dummy then the simulation room.

"If you make it threw both ask me what to do next so enjoy" He said walking away.

Charmy and Cream looked at eachother nervously then Cream looked at Charmys side and gasped "What happened?"

Not wanting her to worry Charmy grinned and said "its nothing trust me" Charmy said.

Charmy and Cream went over to the practice dummy Charmy flew up but before he could kick it he felt a knife slash down his other side. He cried out in pain and clenched his side then the same pain down his back below his wings. Then he heard someone shouting from somewhere "Your not suppose too fly!" Someone shouted.

Charmy floated back to the ground and the shadow dissapeered. Another one appeared and put rubbing alchohal on the wounds causing Charmy too scream and wrapped up his wounds dissapeering. Cream looked at Charmy "Thats what happened?" She shouted.

Charmy nodded then ran at the dummy almost knocking it over. Cream just stared at the dummy afraid to hurt it. Charmy rammed at it agian and it fell over then went over to the simulator glad to get away from walked into the room wishing he could fly in and looked at a dial he turned it till it was on number one and suddenly the door closed behind looked around the room and saw fake robots he heard a voice that said "All powers and abilities may be used"

He could help but to grin as he started to fly up and destroy each robot easily in about 10 minutes. He finished then flew out of the room then he felt someone grab him and he dissapeered. He reappeared in his room and looked around noone was there. He lied down on the bed and tears ran down his eyes he wanted to be home with Vector yelling at him and Espio making sure Vector doesnt strangle him.

**Back to now **

"Aww dad thats soo sad" Cinnamon said.

"What happened next?" Cleome asked bouncing in his seat.

"You can continue the story after lunch" Cream said standing up the kids groaning.

They walked off to the dining hall to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay this one will finish the part of the story were there 6 the next one will be sad!**

When they arrived back in the room Cleome and Cinnamon was argueing what was tastier a honey and jelly sandwhich,or a vegtable sandwhich. Cream and Charmy sat down on the couch Charmy kissed her and then looked at his children "Dont you kids want too hear more of the story?" They stopped and listened.

**Back to the past were Vector and Espio were.**

Vector and Espio were trying to figure out more about that mysterious cat but couldnt find a single detail about him. They even made it into the government files but couldnt find anything. "Why the heck isnt there a single file on that hairball!" Vector shouted and banged his fist on the coffee table breaking it.

"Great thats the 5th one this month" Espio said rolling his eyes.

Then Vector saw a report on missing kids and looked at it studying it. "Espio check this out this report says that a women lost one of her children at age 6 by a mysterious group of cats apperently she gave them a thousand dollars for there return but the person that kidnapped them just took the money and dissapeered."

"That sounds like him but how will we find out more about him" Espio asked when they heard a knock.

Vector stood up and opened the door about too tell whoever was there that they were closed when he looked down and saw a note it read. _The group your looking for is called the shadow walkers if you want too find your friends meet me at the pier at midnight tomrrow_

Espio and Vector looked at eachother and nodded knowing what they would have too do.

**Back were Charmy is**

Charmy was woken up too see the cat and flew back in suprise. "Its lunch time and you get to find whoever wants too train you" Charmy stood up on his bed.

"Im not hungry and i dont want to even be here!" He shouted in defiance.

The cat grinned and snapped his fingers a shadow grabbed Charmy and Charmy struggled in his grip the shadow sliced both of his legs and his arms causing him to scream in pain. "Will you go now?" The cat asked.

"Never!" Charmy shouted.

The cat sighed and clapped his hands and another shadow came in with a syringe he injected it in Charmys arm and they let go of him. Charmy was on the ground at first he felt a small heat in his arm then he noticed he couldnt feel it then the numbness spread everywhere on him. He wish he`d appreciate the numbness cause he felt like he was on fire inside his body. It was like it was melting inside of him he started to scream agian tears running down his eyes it hurt so much. When it stopped he sat up and looked at the cat and spit in his face. The cat raged in anger and nodded at the shadows dissapeering the shadows grabbed Charmy and dissapeered reappearing in what looked like a torture room. "Let me go!" Charmy shouted but the Shadows tied him to the table.

He looked up at the torturing tools and his face paled they sliced a sharp knife across his chest and he cried out in pain. It continued like that for about an hour till Charmys chest was nothing but a bloody mess the cat appeared and grinned "You ready now?" Charmy nodded in pain tears running down his eyes and he was incredibley pale.

The shadows took him too what looked like a hospital place and put 2 needles in his arm one with a bag full of blood the other one that had a bag full of morphine. Charmys eyes started too droop and his world blacked out.

**Back in the future**

"Thats awfull dad" Cinnamon said.

"What happened next?" Cleome asked.

"Ill say the next part of the story because your father was unconsious for a couple of days" Cream said gently.

**Were Cream is**

Cream was in a dining room with the other teenagers and kids then all conversation froze when a group of adults came in there were about 10 of them the kids walked over to them. Each adult has a small group of kids and teenager around them some groups were smaller others werent. Suddenly the cat appeared he had some blood on his walked around and walked up to the cat "Excuse me weres Charmy?"

The cat looked down at her and said "He`s just going to be gone for a few days." He said simply.

Cream knew somthing was up but didnt say anything then the cat said "Teachers over here one of you shall pick her as your student" The cat looked down at Cream and gave a smirk saying "You see Cream one of these will be your mentor and youll learn a specialty it will depend on what teacher would want to teach you"

Each of the teachers studied her about half of them walked away at the sight of her others studied her like a science project. "Hmm she small and would be good for sneaking into buildings for kidnapping but she be too weak for carrying the struggling kid" A orange fox with black hair said walking away.

"Hmm ill take her" Cream looked up to see a black female hedgehog.

She had brown eyes that seemed almost bored her hair was straight and black all the way down to her waist. She wore a black tube top that showed her stomach tight black pants a black jacket and black combat cat nodded then someone said "Hey wasnt there suppose to be a second one?"

The cat looked over and said "He got punished for his defiance and now is recovering from it" All the teenagers and some of the teachers actully looked sympathetic.

The hedgehog shoved somthing into Creams hands and shoved her into the closet saying "Change now" Cream did what she was told.

She came out wearing a similar outfet too dark hedgehog but a shirt instead of a tubetop."Ok good you will be calling me Carma its not my real name but your not allowed too know my real name we have the most dangerous jobs you see when you pass my course you will be one of the great theifs"

The hedgehog led Cream over to the group there were only 5 all girls they looked to be the ages 8 10 12 14 16. All of them were wearing the same outfit like Cream and Carma but the younger 2 were wearing shirts while the older ones were wearing tubetops all of them had no emotion on there face. The one that looked 8 was a purple hedgehog her hair was short and too her shoulders with green eyes and a darker patch over her eyes. The 10 year old red cat with orange hair down her back with dark green streaks and red noticed that those two were the only one that fur and hair was light the 8 year old had fear in her eyes while the older ones eyes seemed to be blank.

The 12,14 and 16 year old all had black fur and hair with matching outfits. The 12 year old was a rabbit like cream with strange violet eyes she was leaning back agianst the wall. The 14 year old was another cat with normal blue eyes that seemed to be cold. The 16 year old was a swallow she had eyes that seemed to change colors. "Now your name will change cause Cream is too sweet but we dont give names untill after the training tomorrow you`ll start but till then get some rest"

A shadow grabbed Cream and she was in her room it was like Charmys but it had some girly stuff too like tons of dolls and eccories (idk how too spell that). She went to her closet that before was filled with dresses like she had before but when she opened it it had changed into all the same outfets she was wearing. She walked over to her bed and laid down falling asleep wishing she was somewhere else.

**Back to now**

"Mommy when will it get romantic?" Cinnamon asked.

"And when will there be more action?" Cleome asked.

"Soon and now its my turn" Charmy said.

**Espio and Vector**

Espio and Vector were waiting at the docks it was 12:05 "He said 12 o clock were is he?" Espio asked.

"Be patient Espio noones ever exactlly on time... Except for you" Vector said leaning agianst a wall.

Suddenly they saw a girl she was a beautiful pure white hedge hog her blond hair in curls she was wearing a purple top and white pants with heels she had round blue eyes she only looked to be in her teens. "Hello Espio and Vector"

Espio and Vector looked at eachother then back at the girl "How do you know our names?" Espio asked suspicously.

"Ive done my research" She said "I know how to get your friend Charmy back but its a great risk you need to decide now weither its worth it or not"

They didnt have to glance at eachother for the answer "We`ll do it" Vector said."

"Good now in two days theres going to be a boat coming it will take you to an island youll have enough time to get any allies you think can help and pack you may also want to bring food water and first aid supplies" She said.

Espio and Vector nodded and she continued "The boat will take you to a giant island it will take about a week for the boat to get you there there are no doors but look to the shadows for the answers" Espio was writing all this down.

"After that try to not get spotted by any adults kids will be fine but not adults there are no doors there so your going to have to try to use the shadows" "Then when you find your friends you need to get all the children out of there and destroy the place i dont know how but you must do it Lucifer (The cat guy) will be gone during the time so hopefully you will survive"

She started to walk away but Vector stepped forward "Wait whats your name?" He asked.

She turned around "I cant tell you my real name but you may call me Cecilia" She walked into the shadows and dissapeered.

Espio and Vector looked at eachother nodding then ran off to gather supplies and the friends they needed.

**Were Charmy is**

When Charmy woke up he sat up and gasped in pain he looked down and saw his chest was covered in white bandages so were his arms and legs he noticed the bandage on his chest got slightly more red. He was in his room he had an iv and a blood bag still attached to him he tried too pull them out but it seemed to be stuck to him. Suddenly Lucifer appeared "Its been 2 days since your little incident the teachers had to come and look at you while your asleep there was a big arguement untill i decided which one you would be would you like too know what that is?"

Charmy shook his head but lucifer unsheathed his claws and clawed it down his chest causing him to cry out in pain. "Im going to cause you pain every time you say no to somthing i want you to do or know" He said his face dark.

Charmy nodded tears running down his eyes a shadow appeared and unwrapped the badages revealing several wounds on Charmys chest which almost made him passout all of them were in stitches and it explained why it hurt too move so much. The shadow cleaned out the wounds with rubbing alchohol causing Charmy too scream in pain then wrapped new bandages around his chest before dissapeering. "Now the one you got chosen for will be guarding so it means you have to get used to injuries and stuff like that so i will step up the punishment for your missbehavior"

Charmy tried to hide his fear but failed causing the cat to grin "now rest tomorrow your teacher will teach you some of the basics of what your learning and when your worst injuries are gone he can start to train you your friend Cream is training to be a theif" He patted Charmys head causing him to wince and dissapeered.

Charmy flew over to the fridge dragging the iv and blood bag with him and got himself a soda then got a premade sandwhich and sat down on the bed and watched tv trying to make it so he doesnt cry. he eventully found sleep.

**Espio and Vector agian**

They were standing at the docks waiting Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Cosmo were here. Sonic was here too but Amy had knocked him out so Knuckles had to carry him. They saw a boat arrive Vector looked at the paper and back at the boat this was it. They climbed aboard and saw there were arrows that said **Bedrooms this way.**

They walked that way untill they saw rooms that each had there names on them they headed inside the rooms each were the same a simple bed its own bathroom and a closet. Knuckles threw Sonic onto his bed and everyone headed to there rooms on the boat.

**The next morning**

Charmy woke up too see brown bear with beady blue eyes wearing just some jeans. "Sit up!" The bear shouted and Charmy complyed.

The bear studied him "Ok i want you too attack me!"

"Now i just got up" Charmy said rubbing his eye.

"Now you poor excuse for a bee attack me!" The bear shouted and Charmy flew at the bear but he easily grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Agian!" The bear said.

Charmy got up shakily he could tell the wounds got reopened but he flew at the bear more awake now this time he avoiding the paws but didnt prepare too get kicked and crashed into the wall stood up wincing and saw the bandages around his chest were red which means the wounds have opened agian. He started to pant and flew at the bear agian this time diving under his legs and stinging him causing him too fall over. The bear looked up and nodded "Ok kid training over for now" A shadow appeared and the bear dissapeered.

Sudenly Lucifer appeared and sliced his claws across Charmys chest "Oww what what that for!" Charmy yelled.

Lucifer didnt answer he just did it agian causing Charmy to cry out in pain then he stopped and Charmy sat down on the bed panting. The cat snapped his fingers and the shadows appeared wrapping bandages around Charmy but this time Charmy felt weaker. He looked up and saw Lucifer grin "I injected you with a substance that will make you to become incredibley weak im going to do this every day and eventully you will die because it causes your body to have a harder time fighting back agianst the wounds so enjoy the last few days of your miserable life Charmy bee" The cat said before dissapeering.

No shadow appeared and Charmy was bleeding badly so he flew to the closet and ripped up some cloth and tied it around his wounds too stop the bleeding. Then he flew over and laid down on the bed and watched tv afraid if he fell asleep he would never wake up.

**About a week later.**

The boat arrived at the island Sonic jumped off and kissed the ground thanking the lord that hes alive. The rest climbed of facepalming at the sight of Sonic. "Ok so thats the building" Tails said.

Espio looked at the list "Now it says too follow the shadows"

"Huh lets look around too see if we find anything out" Vector said as the other climbed off the boat.

They explored the island not finding anything usefull till they saw a white building that looked like a palace. They started to search for a door and couldnt find anything till they saw a figure that looked like a shadow. They all nodded at eachother and ran to the shadow as it dissapeered and dissapeered reapeering in what looked like a classroom. They saw another shadow appear and they hid in a closet that was full of supplies. Everyone else listened to the conversation while Tails eyes widened at the electronic devices that were impossible to find and started to study them. "Ok girls now today you will learn how too stay in the shadows stay here untill i get back" A voice said before they heard a sound of a shadow dissapeering.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard "So lilly why do you guys dye your fur?" Everyone looked at eachother recongnizing Creams voice and opened the door.

Cream saw them her eyes widening and ran over to them hugging them "I knew you guys would find us!" Cream said crying.

"Weres Charmy Cream?" Espio asked.

"I dont know i havent seen him in a week and im worried" Cream said eyes wide.

"Well were going to find him!" Vector exclaimed.

They all nodded when suddenly a shadow appeared but it didnt seem to notice them. Shadow (Not a shadow but Shadow) concetrated "Each of these shadows have a small amount of chaos energy so i should beable to go everywhere theyve been so were going to have to appear in different places Chaos control!" Shadow shouted holding a green chaos emerald and they all dissapeered and reapeared that looked to be an empty room.

They did it agian and appeared in another empty room they went into 18 empty rooms till they found one they appeared behind the cat that took Charmy and Cream. To Espio and Vectors anger he was holding up the varily consious Charmy by the scruff of his Vest slashing his claws down his chest. Vector roared and ran at Lucifer and punched him so hard he went through the wall grabbing Charmy from him. Charmy looked up at him eyes clouded with exhaustion then they widened in suprise" Vector?" Charmy said sitting up but shouted in pain in the effort.

Cosmo hurried over and Vector lowered Charmy so she could see "Oh my hes injured really badly and i sence the essence of the sleeping oak in him"

"Sleeping oak?" Amy asked.

"A tree that if its juice is enjected to your body it causes you to be incredibley weak too much and you die.." Cosmo said.

Suddenly shadows appeared around them and Lucifer stood up brushing himself off. "Im not letting you take my students shadows attack!" Lucifer shouted and the shadows leaped at everyone starting too attack.

Sonic and Shadow were spindashing Amy was swinging her hammer Knuckles was punching and Tails was floating up in the air kicking. Espio tried to go invisable at first but then realized the shadows could still see him so turned visable agian. Vector was holding Charmy and standing infront of Cosmo and Cream protecting them while watching the others fight. Suddenly he noticed that the whole building was falling apart "Everyone get out!" Vector said.

Then Cream feel backwards out of the whole in the wall and screamed while falling she tried too fly but it was hard while falling. Charmy saw this and flew down as quick as he could and caught her. "Thank you Charmy" Cream said.

Charmy set her down wincing "No problem Cream" He said.

They saw everyone running out of the building as it collapsed all the kids were out half of the teachers but lucifer didnt make it out. Vector called some of his friends with the police a helicopters came and took them home or to jail. Vector Espio Cream and Charmy were in a medical helicopter they put an iv in Charmys arm. When they landed they wheeled Charmy into the hospital were he would be for 2 weeks.

**Back too now**

"Wow dad you saved mom?" Cinnamon asked.

"Yep but it is just the beginning of the story" Charmy said.

Cleome was starting to grow smaller flowers around him and picking them up.

"Now what happened afterwards was..." Cream said.

**Continued in the next chapter warning next one will be extremley sad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Vecnilla fans i love them too but Vectors like a father too Charmy so it would be akward i will be making this as sad as possible!**

Cream and Charmy were both 8 Vanilla invited Vector and his detective agency. Vector was wearing a light blue dress the color of the sky with clouds on it. Charmy was wearing an orange shirt with a yellow jacket and black jeans. Vector was wearing gray pants and a white shirt while Espio was wearing a black shirt and jeans they were all enjoying a meal.

"Charmy Cream would you like to get some flowers with me?" Vanilla asked.

"Ok mother" Cream said and Charmy nodded.

As they left Vector looked at Espio "Ok im going to ask her when i get back" Vector said.

Espio grinned Vector got the courage and asked Vanilla to date him about 7 months ago now he has the courage to ask Vanilla to marry him he`s proud of his friend.

Vanilla and Cream were picking flowers and Charmy helped replace the flowers they picked when suddenly he looked up and saw a racoon pointing a gun at them. Vanilla stood up slowly and pushed Charmy and Cream behind her. "Hand over the kids lady!" The racoon exclaimed.

"No!" Vanilla said.

There was a gunfire and Cream and Charmy were now covered in blood Vanilla fell over covering her stomach. "Mom!" Cream shouted.

The racoon pointed the gun at them about too shoot when he was knocked over by an invisable force and handcuffed. Espio appeared and Vector ran over too Vanilla and lifted her up "No you are not going too die on me!" He said.

Vanilla looked up at Vector coughing up blood "Im so sorry Vector..." She said blood streaming down from her mouth.

"Today was supposed to be perfect i love you Vanilla i wanted you to be with me forever" Vector said tears running down his eyes.

Vanilla watched him her breathing becoming slower "I was going to marry you Vanilla" Vector said holding her close.

Vanilla smiled and leaned up kissing him before falling slack in his arms her breathing becoming slower till she died. Cream fell too her knees and cried "Mommy!" Charmy hugged her eyes still wide from the incident. Espio called nine one one too arrest the murder and Vector just stood there Vanilla in his arms.

...

Its been a week for the incident and everyone was standing around a coffin wearing all black Cream was crying holding Cheese close while Amy comforted her. Everyone else either looked depressed or mad. Vector kept muttering that he should have saved her. After the funeral everyone went inside Creams place for the reception in two days Cream was moving to her aunts house across the country so they wouldnt see her agian. The moving men were already moving the stuff from upstairs out of the house. Creams aunt Peppermint stood next to her she was a dark ginger rabbit with lighter ginger around her eye and ears. She never smiled and kept giving Creams orders like too sit up or talk clearer.

Everyone had talked too Cream except for Charmy who was depressed that she was going too move away. Cream and Charmy over the past two years have been the best of friends and they hung out all the time. She was Charmys only friend that was actully his age now that she was moving away. After the funeral was over everyone left Cream stood in her house as her aunt Peppermint went upstairs too go through the stuff.

Charmy flew by Espio and Vector on the walk home none of them said anything when they made it to the house Charmy flew upstairs and slammed his door shut. Vector and Espio went to there seperate rooms too. Charmy grabbed a pillow and yelled into it loudly before throwing it agianst the wall. Trying to take out his anger like Vector does he punched the wall thinking he`d make a hole in it but he just injured his hand. "Ow!" He yelled before sitting on the bed holding his hand while muttering about Creams stupid aunt making her move.

After an hour Espio went out and got some fastfood from Burger Town (a fastfood place Mobius has). He yelled out "Vector Charmy!"

Vector came down the stairs Espio gave him 3 burgers and 3 fries while he ate his own burger and fries. He waited for Charmy for come down but he didnt "Huh weird Charmy never misses a meal" Espio muttered.

"Charmy get down here!" Vector shouted.

There was no responce upstairs Charmy locked the door then shoved the cabinet infront of the door then sat down on his bed. Vector sighed muttering "That kid better have not gotten his stinger caught in the cieling agian"

Vector tried too open the door but he felt it was locked so he slammed agianst it then he knew that Charmy put the cabinet agianst the door. "Go away!" Charmy shouted.

"Charmy why the hell did you put the cabinent infront of the door?" Vector asked.

"So you would leave me alone!" Charmy yelled.

"Fine kid your foods on the table" Vector said walking away from the door.

He came back downstairs and finished his food "Couldnt get him down?" Espio asked.

"Nope" Vector said.

They both headed to there seperate rooms the next morning they came downstairs and saw that the food they left for Charmy on the counter was untouched. "Huh guess he has`nt left his room the entire night" Vector said.

"Just leave him alone Vector he`s obviously pissed off" Espio said.

"For what?" Vector asked.

"Well his best friends leaving" Espio said simply.

"Oh right" Vector said.

"He`ll come down when hes ready" Espio said.

"Well it better be by tomorrow cause thats when Cream`s going away party is" Vector said.

They waited in the living room for Charmy too come down but he never did. Eventually they went to bed the next day they got ready for the party and Vector knocked on Charmys door "Charmy come on out!" Vector shouted.

"No!" Charmy said.

"Ill talk to him but can you get me in there Vector?" Espio asked.

Vector nodded and shoved agianst the door breaking it down along with the cabinent. Charmy glared at both of them before turning away Espio walked over "Charmy dont you want to go to Creams party?" Espio asked.

"No" Charmy muttered.

"Why shes your best friend" Espio said.

"Cause shes leaving" Charmy said.

"Charmy Cream and you have been best friends for two years you should be there to tell her goodbye" Espio said.

Charmy looked up at him "But i dont want her too leave" Charmy said quietly.

"Neither do any of us but we need to be there too support her" Espio said.

Charmy looked up at him for a long time then said "Ok ill go" Charmy said.

Espio patted his head "Though now you guys need to buy me a new door" Charmy said.

Vector sweatdropped and they headed to Creams house for the goodbye party. Cream was sitting in a chair wearing a yellow dress with white ruffles around her arms and the bottom of it. Everyone was enjoying themself Knuckles and Shadow were armwrestling while Knuckles girlfriend Rouge watched too make sure they werent cheating. Sonic was digging into the snacks Amy standing next to him sipping some lemonade. Tails was running the sound system for the music and Cosmo was sitting next to Cream. "I wonder were the chaotix are" Cream asked.

"I dont know but im sure they`ll come Cream" Cosmo said.

"Charmy seemed mad" Cream said looking down at her feet.

"Cream sit up straight and look like your having a good time!" Aunt Peppermint said and Cream sat up.

Cosmo didnt say anything but thought that Creams aunt was pretty rude. Suddenly Cream saw that the Chaotix showed up and Charmy flew over to Cream "Hey Cream i grew these for you" Charmy said taking out the flowers.

Cream gasped in amazement they were electric blue violet purple a bright red and a sunset orange the petals were huge and formed beautifully. Cream held them close "Thank you Charmy!"

"They`ll last forever there that strong just make sure they stay in sunlight" Charmy said blushing slightly.

"Thats amazing Charmy" Cream said.

"Hey guys come over here!" Amy shouted Tails was setting up a camera too go off.

They rushed over in the back was Vector Knuckles Rouge Espio Amy and Sonic. Then Cosmo Cream Charmy and Tails were infront of them they all smiled and the camera flashed. Tails walked over to it and attached it too somthing on his wrist and printed copies of the pictures for everyone too keep and passed it to them. Cream was crying with happiness untill Aunt Peppermint came over and said "We need too leave now Cream" She said.

"Ok goodbye everyone ill miss you" Cream said climbing into the backseat of the car.

"Bye Cream!" Everyone said.

As they drove away Cream waved untill she was out of sight they started to clean up the party Charmy watched Cream leave wondering what Creams new life would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry i didnt put Cinnamon or Cleome in the last chapter but ill put them in the beginning and end of this chapter.**

"That was a delicous dinner mommy" Cinnamon said as they went back to the living room this time Cleome was sitting on his fathers lap while Cinnamon sat between Charmy and Cream.

"Ok so now this happened when me and your father was 13 this is how we got reunited" Cream said.

**14 years in the past**

Cream felt a slap across her face and sat up quickly not suprised too see her Aunt Peppermint "Wake up you brat were here!" She shouted.

Cream and her aunt had moved to a different town called Station Square the name seemed familiar too Cream but she couldnt remember why. Cream looked up at a two story house that was painted yellow with a white roof she walked inside "Aunt Peppermint were is my room" Cream said politey hoping not too get slapped.

"Top floor second to the left" Her aunt said.

"Thank you" Cream said and started too carry her stuff up and down the stairs till her room was filled with boxes.

The room its self was a soft yellow and Cream started to unpack her clothes putting them in the closet and dressers then her pictures most of them her mothers but there was one picture of her and the entire sonic group together. Cream smiled at the memories then unpacked the flowers setting them in a vase in a table next to her bed. Cream sat down and laid on her bed tomorrow she was going to get a job so she had money for her own stuff plus its a better way too know the town. She forgotten that she used to live in station square but remembered alot of the things that happened there. Quickly she fell asleep on her bed wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Charmy was sitting in his room bored he had played all his video games 3 times the detective agency just varily had a client but unfortunantley Vector and Espio wouldnt let him go so that meant he wouldnt get part of the cash. Finally Charmy heard Vector and Espio downstairs he flew down there. Charmy was wearing a black tshirt with a yellow jacket and black loose jeans his helmet was replaced by a hat. "How the hell am i supposed to earn cash if you guys dont let me go on cases?" Charmy complained.

"How bout you go get a job and stop complaining at us" Vector said.

" A job like what?" Charmy asked.

"I dont know go out tomorrow and find one" Vector said.

"Fine!" Charmy said going upstairs.

"That kid gets more attitude by the day" Espio said sighing.

"I know" Vector said.

...

The next day Cream dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt the nicest outfet she had the rest were hand-me-downs her aunt gave her. She hurried downstairs and cooked Aunt Peppermints breakfast before rushing out the door. She started to walk through the town thinking _hmm this place seems very familiar._

Cream stopped seeing a help wanted sign in a fast food place and walked in and up to the counter "Excuse me im here cause of the help wanted sign" Cream said.

"Well then go to the back" a red hedgehog girl said opening part of the counter letting Cream in before leading her to the back.

A few minutes later Charmy flew in the red hedgehog girl had come back "Hey im here for a job" Charmy said.

"Well someones talking to the boss but you can wait outside the door" The hedgehog said.

Charmy nodded and she leaded him back to a door and Charmy leaned agianst a wall till he saw a door open he was about to walk in but crashed into someone about his size "Hey watch it will... Cream?" Charmy yelled in suprise.

Cream sat there staring at Charmy "Charmy?" Cream yelled.

They both got up and said at the same time "What are you doing here?"

Then said at the same time "To get a job"

"Ok we need to cut that out" They said agian.

"Oh you must be another interviewer come on in" A voice said.

"Stay here we need to talk after i finish this ok Cream" Charmy said and Cream nodded.

Charmy walked in and Cream leaned agianst the wall till Charmy came back out. "Ok hold on im going to call everyone" Charmy said.

He took out a yellow cellphone calling everyone telling them too meet at twinkle park. "Ok lets go you missed alot" Charmy said pulling her there.

Cream and Charmy waited till everyone showed up Cream was suprised at how different everyone looked. Knuckles was wearing just a pair of black jeans while Rouge was wearing a white dress with purple trim. There was a little 4 enchinada boy standing infront of them that looked like knuckles except for with white in his dreads and dark purple eyes instead of light. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Rouge was holding a baby bat girl only a few months old her ears were pink and so was her short curly hair. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress and was babbling. Amys hair was halfway down her back and she was wearing a red tanktop with white jeans. Sonics quills had grown longer and was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans hiding behind Sonics leg was a pink hedgehog with light green eyes like her father with hair down to her waist with purple edges and was wearing purple jeans and a blue tshirt she obviously was shy.

Tails hadnt changed much except for he was taller and slightly stronger he was wearing khaki pants and a button down blue shirt. Cosmos hair had grown longer and the flowers on her head bloomed she was wearing a pure green dress that shined. Espio and Vector both had gotten stronger Espio was wearing simple black pants and a black shirt while Vector was wearing gray jeans and a green shirt. What she was most suprised by is Shadow being here he was there at the party but stayed in the Shadows he wasnt even in the picture. He hadnt changed in apperence he was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans what suprised Cream is that he was carrying a 1 year old girl. She had long hair with one red streak in it and red eyes like her father she was wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt and kept giggling every five minutes pulling on Shadows quills.

"Cream we missed you so much!" Amy said hugging her.

"Yeah how come you didnt find us right when you moved here?" Rouge asked.

"I forgot you guys lived here" Cream said.

"By the way if your wondering about the cute little princess here" Sonic said picking up her daughter "This is MapleZen" he said the little girl hid her face in her fathers chest.

"This is my son Ethan" Knuckles said pointing at the little Enchinada "And thats my daughter Sapphire" Knuckles said pointing at the baby bat.

"And this is Mystic" Shadow said and Mystic wiggled in his arms wanting to be put down.

"Wow there all so adorable" Cream said smiling.

Charmy grinned "You want too see how well my powers have improved?" He asked.

"Sure!" Cream said happily.

"Ok watch!" Charmy said running over to the empty clearing.

"If you do the plant monster thing agian Charmy i will beat the crap out of you!" Vector shouted.

Charmy grinned and pulled his hands up trees coming from the ground then he made seeds appear in his hands and threw them the seeds becoming vines that shocked electricity. Charmy flew back over "Cool huh?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Cream said suprised.

"Hey by the way Amy did MapleZen get yours or Sonics power did you find out?" Rouge asked.

"Well she can go as half as fast as Sonic but she can make any kind of tools or weapons appear so she got it more from my side" Amy said. "What about you did Sapphire get more of yours or Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Well i think she has the same power with the Master Emerald as Ethan but i dont think she has her fathers strength" Rouge said

"What bout you Shads your daughter get your power?" Sonic asked.

"Kinda too young too tell if she has all of my powers and dont call me shads faker!" Shadow yelled.

Cream laughed watching them argue then she looked up at the sky then looked at her watch "Oh no im suppose to be home!" Cream said.

"Meet you tomorrow at the icecream shop?" Charmy asked hopefully.

"Sorry cant" Cream said shaking her head.

"Guess we`ll see eachother the day after when they announce the new employees." Charmy said.

Cream nodded and ran off everyone watched her leave wondering what the big hurry was. Cream ran through the streets to her house already wincing. When she arrived home Aunt Peppermint as at the door "Were the hell were you you were suppose to be home 6 hours ago" She screeched.

"Im sorry aunt... ah!" Cream yelled as her aunt kicked her hard crashing her into a wall.

She clenched her stomach and opened her eyes when she felt something wet run don her face. Suddenly she felt another kick and she fell too the floor holding her face crying "Go up to your room now no meals for a day now go!" Aunt Peppermint yelled.

Cream nodded and hurried as fast as she could up the stairs into her room. She closed it and went too her dresser taking out bandages and wrapped in around her head and chest. She felt her eye swelling she knew it would be worse tomorrow. Cream sighed glad she told Charmy she couldn`t meet with him tomorrow she fell too her butt on the bed and laid on her bed grabbing one of her few books and started too read till she fellt asleep.

...

Charmy flew home wondering why Cream looked so worried he sighed laying on his bed wondering what the heck was going on. Then he decided he was going too ask the next time he sees her. He saw the power go out and shouted "Vector you forgot too pay the power bill agian!" He shouted.

"I can see that Charmy!" Vector shouted.

Charmy sighed putting a pillow over his head before falling asleep.

**Two days later.**

Cream was putting brown makeup over her eye wincing alot till it finally looked good she had her hair in a style shes never had it before she had a good part of her hair over her left eye just incase the makeup wasnt good enough plus it hid the new wound on her head she was wearing an old purple shirt and old black jeans with black boots. As she walked downstairs she said "Aunt peppermint im going too see if i made it too my new job" She said.

"You better have that blackeye and mark on your forhead covered!" She shouted.

"I do" Cream said.

"Good you better be back home on time!" Her aunt shouted.

"Of course!" Cream said walking out the door.

She headed to the burger place and saw 7 other people there including Charmy she stood there nervously waiting. Charmy flew over "Hey i never got to ask why were you in a rush too get home" He asked.

"Oh i just didnt want too keep my Aunt Peppermint worried" Cream lied.

"Oh ok" Charmy said.

They watched as the manager came out and put a list with 4 names on it. Cream walked up to it and studied it.

**Charmy Bee**

**Cream The rabbit**

**Melinda the Hawk**

**Louis the Gecko**

**You start your shifts tomorrow be here at 8 Am sharp.**

Cream jumped up and down in joy happily Charmy grinned "Cool i made it now i actully have my own cash" Charmy said.

Cream nodded happily "You want to go get icecream?" Charmy asked.

"Sure" Cream said and they started to walk/float over there.

"The Chaotix solved a case for this place so we can get all the free icecream we want" Charmy said still grinning.

"Wow thats really cool" Cream said.

"Yep though Espio doesnt let us come here too often cause he doesnt want us misusing the gift" Charmy said rolling his eyes.

"Well its still cool" Cream said.

They walked into the place "Do you like sundaes?" Charmy asked.

"Cream nodded i like every flavor except for Orange Sherbert" Cream said.

Charmy nodded and ordered two sundaes and they sat down waiting. When the sundaes arrived they were huge covered in chocolate carmal nuts with a huge cherry on top. They started to eat it enjoying the flavors of it. By the time they finished they could varily stand. "I better get home thanks Charmy" Cream said.

"No problem" Charmy said.

He waited a few moments then followed Cream making sure she didnt see him. He followed her through the neighborhood till she stopped at the yellow and white house. He ducked down behind some bushes and looked through the window at the living room were Creams aunt was sitting on the couch arms crossed Cream walked in. Charmy listened closely "Did anyone see it?" She asked.

"No Aunt Peppermint" Cream said politely.

"Good at least your usefull for that" Her aunt said.

Cream didnt say anything "Whats that on your face" Her aunt said.

"Uh nothing its nothing" Cream said wiping it away.

Her aunt walked up to her inspecting her "You had icecream didnt you?"

Cream nodded and Charmys eyes widened when her aunt Cinnamon punched her "How the hell did you buy icecream did you steal money from my purse?"

"No aunt Pepperment i..." Cream screamed in pain as her aunt grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"You insignificit little bitch you dont even deserve too live the only reason im not going too kill you is because of the money your going to get when your older!" Her Aunt Peppermint screeched.

Cream was crying hard her aunt glared at her "Maybe i should leave you naked in an alleyway lets see how long it takes for a guy too come and rape you lets see if that teaches you respect!" She screeched (See why its rated T)

Cream shook her head her aunt dropped her "Too your room now im going to drink my wine and see how brave you are to steal my money after im through with you" Aunt Peppermint shouted.

Cream ran up to her room and Charmy flew up to the window and watched Cream run into her room crying out of fear and the pain. Charmy knocked on the window and Cream eyes widened she ran over to the window. "Charmy what are you doing here?" She said.

"I followed you home then i saw your aunt you need to get out of here Cream" Charmy said.

"But Charmy ive got nowhere else to go" Cream said.

"Why not with Sonic and Amy you and Amy are like sisters like" Cream nodded.

"Ok go pack your stuff and lets go" Cream nodded Charmy sat at her window watching he saw the flowers he gave her and the picture and smiled slightly. Cream just finished packing her stuff when they heard footsteps.

Cream and Charmy looked at eachother wide eyed as Peppermint came in and saw Charmy. "Why you little!" She said running towards Cream.

Charmy grabbed Creams hand and jumped from the window they both flew as fast as they could till they reached Amys house. Cream knocked on the door and they heard a crash "MapleZen! Sonic can you clean that up while i get the door" a voice said.

Amy opened the door "Charmy Cream what are you... Oh my god what happened Cream?" Amy shouted pulling them in.

"Her aunt happened thats what" Charmy said.

Sonic rushed into the room with MapleZen in his arms. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well here`s the story" Charmy said ...

When he finished Sonic and Amy both looked mad "Cream you can stay with me" Amy said.

"Really?" Cream said eyes wide with suprise.

"Of course!" Amy said hugging her.

"Ill be right back" Sonic said rushing off.

Amy crossed her arms and Sonic zoomed back in setting MapleZen back down and zoomed out. MapleZen giggled and they waited about 10 minutes Sonic came back "Your stuffs set up in the guestroom and your aunts arrested" Sonic said.

"Wow your still quick Sonic" Cream said smiling.

"Were did you put her stuff?" Amy asked.

"The guest room" Sonic said.

They walked upstairs and Cream smiled in delight the room was painted a light yellow the closet had her stuff in it plus all the picture of her friends and other stuff. "Thank you you guys" Cream said.

"No problem" Sonic said giving his usual cocky grin.

His daughter copied him causing everyone too laugh till Charmy noticed the time "Oh c..." He looked at MapleZen "Crabcakes ive got to go before Vector and Espio murder me by Cream see you at work" Charmy said flying out the window.

"Use the door!" Amy shouted.

Sonic chuckled MapleZen copied him Amy hugged Cream "You can stay here as long as you want" Amy said.

Cream smiled and Sonic Amy and MapleZen left the room to leave Cream with her privacy. Cream sat down on her bed smiling this day has become from terrible to the happiest in her life. Very soon she fell asleep.

Charmy opened his window in his pitch dark room and climbed in hoping too sneak into the place without getting caught. Then suddenly he felt someone grab his antennae he struggled in the persons grip but couldnt escape the lights turned on and saw Vectors angry eyes a foot away from his face. "Were the heck have you been?" Vector yelled.

"I umm i..." Charmy said trying to think of an excuse.

He looked at Espio who had his arms crossed then he saw his video game in his hand and had a feeling what Espio might do to it. Charmy struggled more and Vector growled "Were the hell were you?" He growled.

Charmy knew Vector wouldnt hurt him ... well most of the time today was an exception. Charmy gulped "Well i you see..." Charmy said trying to think of a good excuse.

Suddenly the phone rang and Espio went to get it. "I swear if you were trying too steal videogames agian so help me ill..." Vector was about too say when Espio walked in.

"Hey Vector apperently Amy wants us at her place tomorrow since Charmy helped save Cream from her abusive aunt and brought Cream over there" Espio said.

Vector looked at Charmy and dropped him and Charmy stood up. "Uh this is embarressing" Vector said.

"Can i have my video game back now?" Charmy asked.

Espio tossed it to him and he caught it grinning. Vector and Espio walked out and Charmy closed the door and sat on his bed still grinning to himself that was a real close call.

...

Amy listened to Vectors yelling then Espios explanation when he thought she hung up and smiled good thing she thought of this. She hung up the phone and went too MapleZens room were Sonic was trying to get her into her pajamas. Amy smiled "Need some help" Sonic looked up and gave an embaressed smile and nodded.

Amy walked over "Ok MapleZen why dont you want to get into your pajamas?" Amy asked.

"No wanna sweep" MapleZen said.

"Well mommy and daddys going to sleep Creams already asleep" Amy said.

"I dwont care" MapleZen said.

Amy had an idea "Ok you dont have too go to sleep but how about you get in your princess pajamas so we can watch a princess movie" Amy said.

MapleZen nodded and let her dad help her into her pajamas and held her arms up. Sonic chuckled picking her up and carried her downstairs in a blue with Amy following. He put on a princess movie and MapleZen watched in excitement. About an hour later both Sonic and MapleZen had fallen asleep MapleZen snuggling up to Sonic while Sonic had an arm around her. "Aww" Amy said and took out a camera taking a picture too keep.

...

Amy was looking at the picture and looked up it had been 5 years later MapleZen Sonic and a 2 year blue hedgehog with dark green eyes blue quills like his father but shorter and purple arms. They were playing football outside Cream came down the stairs "Thanks for letting me stay with you for all these years you can come to my apartment any time you want too and i promise ill visit you so much you`ll want to throw me out" Cream said.

"Aww Cream ill never want to throw you out" Amy said hugging her.

Cream smiled then Amy shouted "Sonic MapleZen Brad come say goodbye too Cream!"

All three were here in a flash MapleZen on her fathers back. "Bye Cream sucks that we dont have your cooking" Sonic said getting a glare from Amy.

"Aww ill miss you" MapleZen said tears running down her eyes.

"Dwont gwo dont gwo!" Brad screeched.

Cream kneeled down hugging Brad "Its ok ill come back soon bye everyone" Cream said as she walked to her car and drove off.

She was going to make a couple of stops first. She drove to a big house near the edge of town and stepped out of her car and walked up to the door. She knocked on it and a 5 year old Sapphire was opening it her hair was longer still slightly curly. She was wearing a red dress with a white ribbon around it she looked up at Cream. "Daddy Mommy Creams here!" She said.

Sapphire grabbed Creams hand and led her to the mess of a living room and pointed to a chair which Cream figured meant sit down. Cream sat down as Sapphire ran off too find her parents. Suddenly a white batboy ran in with short red hair he looked at Cream for one second and climbed onto the couch besides her "Hwey Bwaby you pwetty" He said as an obvious attempt to hit on her.

"Rex were are you!" Rouge said walking into the room and saw Cream.

She was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a pink jacket obviously getting ready for work. "Oh Cream how did you get in?" Rouge asked.

"Sapphire let me in" Cream said.

Rouge sighed and shouted "Knuckles!"

Knuckles came down with Sapphire clinging to his head and Ethan on his back obviously trying too attack him. Ethan was now 9 his red and white dreads had grown and now he didnt wear shirts just some black jeans. "Yes Rouge" Knuckles said.

"I thought i told you to teach your daughter not to open the door" Rouge said hands on hips.

"Oops" Knuckles said.

"Ugh sorry Cream this house is a mess so why did you come over?" Rouge asked.

"Well i moved to a new place and thought you would want too know my phone number and new address" Cream said handing Rouge a slip of paper.

She put it in her jacket pocket "Thanks Cream" Rouge said.

Cream stood up "No problem but i really must get going i have too tell some of the others and my boyfriends helping me unpack my stuff in about 4 hours" Cream said.

"Ok" Rouge said.

Cream hurried outside waving goodbye and climbed into her car and drove to the middle of town. She found the right apartment number it was pretty much one of the worst places in town and there was only one room actully big enough to support a family and thats the room she was heading too. She knocked on the door and Mystic was the one that answered it. She had grown quite a bit her black hair with the one red streak was down to her feet but was in a pony tail. She was in a semi clean light blue tshirt and jeans no shoes on she smiled "Hi Cream come on in" She said.

Cream walked in the house was a mess and Shadow was asleep on the couch. Mystic walked over to him and shook him "Dad wake up we have company"

Shadow groaned and looked up too see Cream then sat up quickly realizing he was in his boxers embarressed he grabbed a blanket putting it on himself. Cream giggled slightly causing Shadow too blush even more "So why you here Cream?" Mystic said sitting on the end of the couch.

"Oh im moving into a new apartment heres a paper with my phone number and address" Cream said handing the card to her.

Mystic nodded and headed off somewhere too put it away then came back. "You want too stay for dinner i cooked grilled cheese" Mystic said.

Shadow glared at her "I hate grilled cheese" He muttered.

She glared back looking almost as scary "If you had woken up sooner you could have told me to make somthing else!" She said.

Cream smiled it seemed like Shadow was the child in this situation. Cream stood up "No thanks i need to get to the other side of town and back" She said heading out giggling as Mystic and Shadow started to argue agian.

Cream drove to her final stop before going to her apartment it was a huge house but it had a gate 5 miles from it. Cream stuck her head out of the car and looked at the camera and the gate opened. She drove her car up to the driveway and Cosmo and Tails were standing outside it. Tails had grown more and was now wearing glasses and a suit. Cosmos hairs too her waist and she looked like what she did when she defeated the meterex. Cosmo was holding a baby girl that looked like her when she was an infact but darker green hair. The flowers in her head havent shown yet and her eyes were blue. She was only about a month old. "Hello Cream what are you doing here?" Cosmo asked.

"Well im moving to a new apartment heres my number and address" Cream said handing Tails the card.

"Thanks Cream" Tails said.

"I better be going now my boyfriends probrablly waiting at the apartment" Cream said.

She kissed the babies head saying "Goodbye Tails Cosmo and Stars" and left.

...

Charmy was just about to head out the door when he almost ran into someone it was a bee a couple inches taller that looked straight at him. "Are you Charmy bee?" He asked.

"Yes" Charmy said.

"Then we need to talk" The bee said.

...

Cream arrived at her apartment too see her boyfriend Charmy. They had been going out since they were 15 he gave her a grin and Cream unlocked the house door. The place was full of boxes she looked up at Charmy apoligeticly but he didnt seem to notice his eyes seemed to be somewhere else. They started to unpack then around 11 pm they finished. Cream sat down on her bed "Woo im exhausted how about you?" Cream asked.

"Cream i need too tell you somthing im leaving" Charmy said

"Leaving were?" Cream asked worried.

Charmy sat down "Remember how im a prince of a hive but i was able to get some other bee to do it well he got killed and im the only decendent left im the only one that can be the king without me the hive will be destroyed so i said yes im leaving tomorrow i wanted too spend this last night with you Cream" Charmy said.

Cream had tears down her eyes but Charmy kissed her she kissed him back they kissed compatiently for a few minutes before Charmy pulled back. She saw it in his eyes and nodded he took off his jacket then his shirt reavealing the muscles he had gotten ever since Espio and Vector decided to train him. She smiled and he gently unzipped the back of the dress she was wearing revealing her bra. and underwear. Then he...

Charmy woke up Cream in his arms he climbed out of bed and quickly put on his clothes and kissed Creams head before flying out leaving a note that said.

**_Cream i had too leave i want you too remember i will_** **_always love you i will write every day but they told me i cant leave the hive for three years i will be counting every day if you decided to stop loving me i understand-Love Charmy Bee._**

Cream held the the note close too her heart and cried.

**Three years later.**

Cream got dressed in a black dress that went down too her knees and black highheels she had brown eyeshadow and brown lipstick. Charmy was coming back for a visit he had made his promise and wrote every day. She wrote back too and gave him all the details but one minor detail...

**Back too now**

Cream was gasping "Mom whats wrong?" Cinnamon asked.

"Im having the baby" Cream said.

"Now?" Charmy asked.

"Now!" Cream nearly shreiked.

In about two minutes the doctor bees came and set Cream on a stretcher and flew her out of the room. Charmy followed while Cinnamon and Cleome sat there looking at eachother wondering what was about to happen.

**Yay im really into this so i will update more and faster ive been working on this all day and after the next chapter ill be posting the new story i have that ive been working on for a long time so enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay im getting better at cliffhangers thank you my one reviewer SteahtheBat for all those reviews You get a cooke (::) please tell me thats how you make digital cookies anyways back to the story.**

Cleome and Cinnamon were in the waiting room anxious too hear about if there mother and new siblings ok. Suddenly they saw there fathers face he was smiling gently "Come on kids" Charmy said walking back into the room they both followed.

When they walked in they were suprised Cream was holding two infants instead of one one was a baby rabbit looking just like her mother but with honey colored eyes. While the other looked like his father but with brown eyes. "Meet your new brother and sister" Cream said.

"Aww there so cute" Cinnamon said.

"What are there names?" Cleome asked.

"Well we decided to let you guys name them Cleome can name the baby boy bee and Cinnamon can name the baby girl rabbit" Cream said.

Charmy smirked "And try too have there names begin with a C" He said grinning.

"Hmm ill name her Charollete" Cinnamon said.

"Thats a wimpy name" Cleome said.

"Is not!" Cinnamon said.

"Is too" Cleome said.

"Enough i like the name Charollete Cinnamon" Cream said exhausted.

"Well ill name mine Clover" Cleome said.

"Why clover?" Charmy asked.

Cleome pointed at the four leaf clover right at the window and they all laughed. "Shall we go back to our story?" Cream asked.

They both nodded and sat down on the edge of a bed while Charmy sat down on a bed. Still holding the infants Cream continued.

"As i was saying..."

**Back too the past.**

Charmy was coming back for a visit he had made his promise and wrote every day. She wrote back too and gave him all the details but one minor detail they had a three year old daughter. Cream turned around and walked to her room Cinnamon was asleep shes a beautiful rabbit besides how the patch around her eye and ears looks like it makes her think of her father. She smiled remembering a letter she sent to Charmy when she was 7 months pregnant he never figured it out.

_Dear Charmy i realized there are some things i didnt ask you like._

_Whats your favorite flower_

_What places do you like._

_If you had a Daughter what would you name her_

_If you had a son what would you name him_

_How old were you when you met Espio and Vector?_

This is what Charmy wrote back.

_A Rose_

_Station square espeically your apartment a Meadow and the forest._

_Cinnamon_

_Riley_

_I believe i was 2 though i dont remember that well._

_I hope you enjoyed the answers i havent seen you in months and i am counting the days when i can see you. Love Charmy_

Cream gently woke up Cinnamon smiling at those big honey colored eyes "Your going too meet someone very special today Cinnamon" Cream said smiling.

Cinnamon giggled and said "Who mommy who?"

"You`ll see first lets get you dressed in a nice outfet" Cream said.

She searched through the drawers till she found a yellow dress with lots of ruffles at the bottom and put Cinnamon in it. Then she helped Cinnamon into a white hairband and white shoes. She lifted her up and carried her outside too her car and put her in a highchair in the back seat. Then she climbed to the fornt seat to the Chaotix place were they were holding the celebration. Most of the party would be outside of course. Cream got out of her car and pulled Cinnamon out setting her down. It was a nice spring day there were clouds in the distance but she payed then no mind.

Then she saw that there was another car parked here she walked over and saw Tails helping Vector and Espio set up the tables. Everyone was wearing nice clothes Vector was wearing a gray suit will Espio wore a black one and Tails was wearing a black one too. Cosmo was wearing a light purple dress with her amulet. The dress was strapless and went well with her figure. Clinging to Cosmos leg was little Stars the flowers in her head havent fully bloomed but they were obviously a light blue her hair was longer down to her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue dress similar to Cinnamon.

Right when Stars saw Cinnamon she ran over to her "Hi Cwinnamon!" Stars said.

"Hwi Stwars!" Cinnamon said.

"How about you two go help the boys set up?" Cream suggested.

"Otway!" Cinnamon said running over to them Stars following.

Cream and Cosmo smiled at eachother they`ve been good friends for awhile Cosmo invites Cream over everytime Tails has to do some kinda work so most of the time Cream brings Cinnamon. Suddenly they heard another car park and saw Sonic driving. He climbed out and opened the door for his wife while his kids climbed out. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo Amy climbed out she was wearing a pink dress that went too her knees with a black belt around the waist. MapleZen and Brad climbed out MapleZen was now 10 she was wearing a purple shirt with white jeans her hair was still the same style. Brad had grown too he was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket and black jeans.

Vector set a table agianst a wall legs folded in and walked inside to get the others Espio was setting food on one of the tables already set up. Cinnamon and Stars started to play near the table but Stars tripped and crashed into the table. She started to cry and the table started too fall on them. Cream screamed but Sonic heard it and rushed over too them lifting them up and moved them out of the way before the table could fall on them. Sonic set them down near Cream and Cosmo Stars stopped crying and Cinnamon was giggling.

"Hey Vector nice place too put a table you almot squished 2 little kids" Sonic said as Vector came out with some more tables.

Cosmo was looking at Stars head seeing a small bump and kissed it gently. "Thanks Sonic" Cosmo said.

"No problem" Sonic said as Brad rushed over with MapleZen behind him.

"Dad do i honestly have too wear this" Brad whined.

"Yes cause someone we all know has been gone for awhile so were celebrating him come back" Amy said walking over.

Suddenly another car parked and Rouge Knuckles and there family came out. Ethan was now 12 was wearing black pants and a short sleeved jacket no shirt. Sapphire was 8 and was wearing a purple dress with her hair back in a braid having white shoes on. Rex was 4 he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants his hair combed back. He grinned at all the older girls. Rouge who was wearing a emerald red dress that varily went down her thighs took out a baby enchinda girl. She was about a month old she was pink with short white hair curled too show off her adorable face. She had on a pink dress and was wiggling in her mothers arms as if she didnt want to be here. Knuckles came out wearing a darker red suit and saw that the tables and food were set up.

He was about too dig in when Amy said "Wait for the others including Charmy too show up" Amy said which stopped him.

Rouge looked at Rex "Why dont you play with Cinnamon and Stars?" She said.

Rex nodded knowing he couldnt argue with her and walked over to them "Want to pway cars?" He asked.

"No way!" Cinnamon said.

"Mommy and Daddy said i cant pway with cars" Stars said since she fixed about 20 cars down her street and people got mad.

"How bout tag?" Rex said.

"Otay you it!" Cinnamon said and her and Stars ran off.

Rex grinned and his wings popped out of his back and he flew after Cinnamon till he tagged her. She giggled and went after Stars who hid behind her fathers leg. Tails was setting up the sound speaker so didnt notice her there. Cinnamon almost ran into Tails but skidded to a stop she walked around Tails tagging Stars before running off Stars chasing after him."Hmm finished!" Tails said as the sound system got turned on and he turned on the automatic music player.

He walked over to the guys and talked about the good old days when they heard a screech of a motorcycle. They looked too see Shadow and his daughter Mystic. Mystic climbed off the motorcycle taking off the helmet her dad insisted she wore and shook her hair thats still down too her waist. She glared at her father "Next time slow the hell down!" She said.

"Sorry you didnt want to be late." Shadow said climbing off the motorcycle.

Mystic rolled her eyes and took out a good book walking over to a chair sitting down reading. Shadow sighed muttering about whos the parent around here. "Hey Faker" Sonic said.

"Not in the mood Sonic" Shadow muttered.

Sonic chuckled "Your never in the mood what did your daughter ground you?" Everyone else chuckled and Shadow aimed a punch at Sonic but Sonic ducked.

"No fighting!" Mystic shouted still reading there book which caused the guys too howl with laughter.

Cream then saw a figure flying towards them she recongnized it anywhere "Cinnamon go into the house till i tell you to come out ok sweetie?" Cream asked.

"Ok mommy" Cinnamon said walking inside the house.

They all watched as Charmy landed he was wearing black jeans black shirt and a jacket that looked like it was sewn from gold he was wearing a helmet that looked like what he used too wear when he was little but it had a pure gold crown on it. Espio and Vector walked over suprisingly Vector hugged him till Charmy said "I think my ribs just cracked" He gasped.

Vector let him go and Charmy gasped for a breath everyone surrounded him Rouge introducing him to her new daughter everyone asked questions and told them what he missed. Cream was standing there watching waiting for him too look at her. Charmy finally noticed the person he really wanted too see was missing till he turned and saw Cream. He grinned and walked over to her "Hey Cream been awhile huh?" He asked.

"Yes it has" Cream said giving a small smile. "So how do you feel about me?" Cream asked.

Charmy gave a cocky smile and wrapped an arm around her waist then kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. All the adults smirked watching it till Ethan said "Get a room love birds!"

"Shut up Ethan its romantic" Another voice said.

"How bout you both shut up" Another voice said.

Finally Charmy and Cream pulled back and Charmy grinned "Better then i remember it" Charmy said.

Cream smiled then paused for a moment looking at him. "Charmy theres somthing i need too tell you" Cream said.

Charmy noticed the seriousness in her voice and frowned "What is it?" He asked.

Cream sighed and shouted "You can come out now Cinnamon"

Charmys eyes widened as the little rabbit girl ran over to her mother. Cream picked her up and took a deep breath looking at Charmy "Charmy this is your daughter" She said.

For a moment Charmy just stared eyes wide everyone waited for his reaction. Finally he shook his head over the shock and remembered one of the letters. He looked at Cream not looking angry or upset just puzzled "How come you never told me"Charmy said no accusion in his voice.

"I was worried too tell you" Cream said.

Charmy studied his daughter she definantley looked more like her mother but it was obvious she was his daughter with the yellow spllotches with a ring of black around her eyes and ear. Also with her honey colored eyes she was definantley his daughter. "May i hold her?" He asked.

Cream smiled and nodded looking at Cinnamon "Sweetie this is your father" Cream said handing her over to Charmy.

Cinnamon looked up at Charmy wide eyes "Your my daddy?"

"Yes sweetie i am" Charmy said.

Cinnamon hugged him "Hi daddy" She said.

Charmy hugged her back unable too believe that he has his own flesh in blood. He couldnt help but to smile Cream watched them and she smiled too. It was a perfect moment till Brad said "Lets eat!"

Everyone couldnt help but too laugh at his comment but they did head over and eat. Cinnamon refused too let go of her father so Charmy had too use one hand too eat. Cream stayed at his side watching the father daughter moment. By the time everyone finished the clouds had reached over them. Rouge excused herself inside too the bathroom so she could feed Ruby. They were all chatting when suddenly it started to rain it was a couple of drops at first but then it become a full on downpour. Sonic and Brad were the first ones inside everyone sooned followed them.

Inside Vector and Espio got all the towels and handed it too people to help them dry off. Sonic turned on the news too see how the weather would be like. A pretty Doe was giving the news "Unfortunantley all the roads have been closed down due to this rain we dont know when its going to end but it will take at least 3 days" She said.

"Three days!" Everyone except for the little ones shouted.

"Yes three days and dont yell at me!" The doe said.

"Wait can she hear us?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course not im in the tv" The doe said.

Everyone creeped out by this turned off the tv "Great now we cant get home" Rouge said.

"Dad did you bring a chaos emerald?" Mystic said.

"No i didnt bring it just in case Faker over there tried too steal it" Shadow said causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Does this mean we cant go home dad?" Sapphire said who was sitting on Knuckles lap.

"Afraid so sweetie" Knuckles said.

"Dad can i go play out in the rain?" MapleZen asked.

"Sure sweetie" Sonic said.

MapleZen ran outside with Brad following and Amy glared at Sonic "If either of them get a cold you get too take care of them" Amy said crossing her arms.

Ethan and Rex followed them so did Stars. Sapphire stayed on her fathers lap hating the mud and rain Cinnamon was sitting between her mother and father scared of the lightning. Mystic was still sitting down reading her book. Shadow Knuckles Tails and Sonic looked at eachother grinning before rushing outside. Vector followed leaving Charmy and Espio to be the only guys in the room.

"Hey Vector paid the powerbill right?" Charmy asked.

Espio was about to answer that when the power went out and Charmy facepalmed. Cinnamon who hated the dark clung to her mother crying. Espio sighed and hurried upstairs too get the candles.

...

**Back to the future**

Cream was starting too fall asleep "Come on kids lets leave your mother too rest" Charmy said taking the babies gently from Cream setting them in crib.

"Aww but i want to hear more about the story" Cinnamon said.

"You will when your mother gets better besides its 11 pm go to bed" Charmy said since the hospital was in the castle.

They both groaned heading off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinnamon woke up and sat up on her bed in her golden silk nightgown. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door she walked over and opened it it was Cleome he was in a orange tshirt and had pajama pants with minature bees on it. "Come on moms still in the hospital so.." Cinnamon smirked.

They both hurried to there fathers room and saw him asleep on his bed. Cleome took out the whip Cream and feather and poured the whipped cream on Charmys hand and Cinnamon grabbed the feather and tickled Charmys nose. He wrinkled his nose turning his head away from the feather but Cinnamon did it agian and Charmy used the hand with whipped cream on it too itch it getting a face full of whipped cream. Charmy sat up in suprise Cleome and Cinnamon were laughing hard. Charmy grinned whiping alot of the whipped cream off of his face.

He grabbed them both and started too tickle them causing them too laugh more. Cleome tried too wiggle out of his grip but Charmy kept a strong grip tickiling them hard. "You surrender?" Charmy asked.

"Never!" Cleome said so Charmy tickled him harder.

"Yes i surrender!" Cinnamon said still laughing. Charmy set her down.

"Help me tickle your brother" Charmy said.

Cinnamon grinned and they both started too tickle Cleome causing him to laugh so hard his face turned red.

Cream was walking down the hallway two guards and a doctor following her. Suddenly she heard laughing coming from her room she opened the door too see Charmy and Cinnamon both tickling Cleome. Cream smiled setting Charolette and Clover in the crib they already had for the baby in the room and walked behind them. She learned both Charmy and Cinnamon have a certain ticklish spot right in the center of there backs.

She reached forward and ticked there backs and they both fell over laughing and Cream smiled at Cleome "Come on tickle your father and ill tickle your sister" Cream said.

Cleome grinned nodding and they both started too tickle Charmy and Cinnamon causing them too laugh. Finally they stopped Cream had Cleome on her lap and Charmy had Cinnamon on his lap. "Ok so shall we continue the story?" Cream said.

"Yeah!" Cleome said.

...

Everyone that went outside has started a mud war except for Stars that was sitting in the mud playing in it. Sonic tackled Knuckles into the mud while Rex and Brad were throwing mud clods at eachother. Sapphire and Ethan were pushing Shadow and Tails into the mud laughing. Vector used his tail too splash everyone with mud untill Ethan and Sapphire who shoved Tails and Shadow over ran over and shoved him over.

Inside Cinnamon fell asleep and everyone was trying too make places for people too fall asleep. Charmy was setting up an extra bed in his room when Rspio said "Actully Charmy you and Cream can share that one we can find places for everyone else"

"Really you sure?" Charmy asked.

Espio grinned nodding before walking downstairs. Charmy put his suitcase on the bed thinking about how not that much has changed. Outside Vector grinned with an idea "Lets go get the king and teach him how too play in the mud" Vector said and everyone grinned nodding.

They all ran inside and up the stairs everyone watched as Vector and Knuckles grabbed Charmy "Hey what the heck do you think your doing?" Charmy shouted.

"Your going too experience the royal mud treatment" Vector said.

Cream saw what was happening and Cinnamon woke up because of the noise. They both stood on the porch as they threw Charmy into a big batch of mud Charmy stood up spitting it out. Cream smiled and Cinnamon giggled watching her father. Finally Rouge and Amy grabbed the house and sprayed the mud off of everyone ordering them inside. Cream Charmy and Cinnamon went up too the room they were staying in. Charmy had changed into a tshirt and some jeans "Man just like old times" Charmy said.

Cream nodded while Cinnamon climbed behind her father studying his wings. "So how long you staying for?" Cream asked.

"Well i can go in and out of the kingdom but i cant be gone much but they`ll allow people to visit me" Charmy said.

Cream nodded still smiling slightly Cinnamon poked the lower part of Charmys back causing him too laugh slightly. Charmy quickly grabbed Cinnamon away "Dont do that sweetie" Charmy said.

Cream smiled wider and poked the area Cinnamon just poked causing Charmy too laugh agian then Cream started too tickle that area causing Charmy too laugh harder Cinnamon giggled too. "Huh Cinnamons ticklish in that area too" Cream said.

Charmy wrapped his arm around Cream and laid back on the bed looking up at the cieling. "Cream im sorry for leaving you" Charmy said.

"Its not your fault Charmy" Cream said.

"But it is for 3 years ive been living in a freaking castle while you had to live the life of a single mother" Charmy said.

"But you didnt know Cinnamon exsisted" Cream insisted.

"Still" Charmy said.

Cream hugged him "Please dont be upset" She whisperd.

"Cream i dont ever want to be apart agian" Charmy whispered.

"But you have to go back to the kingdom after the storms over" Cream said.

"Thats why i want you to come with me i was going to wait awhile before asking you this but..." Charmy said taking out a ring with a huge diamond on it.

"Will you marry me?" Charmy asked.

Cream stared there suprise which made Charmy think she was going to say no. Then she looked back up tears rimmed her eyes but she smiled and said "You wouldnt believe how many times i dreamed of this day" Cream said hugging him.

"So im guessing its a yes" Charmy said trying too keep the mood light.

"Yes Charmy i will marry you" Cream said hugging him tightly.

Charmy grinned hugging her back "So you`ll be the new queen of the hive" Charmy said.

Cream looked up suprised remembering that "Huh guess i will" Cream said.

"Yep and Cinnamon here will be our princess" Charmy said looking at Cinnamon who was watching on the edge of the bed this entire time.

Charmy picked up Cinnamon "Warning the kingdom would be incharge of the wedding and they always go overboard plus they would be curious since its rare for someone from the kingdom too marry someone thats not a bee" Charmy said grinning.

"Really?" Cream said worried.

"Dont worry its not fully a bad thing they`ll just be curious too meet you and lets try not too tell the others yet ok?" Charmy asked.

Cream nodded and Charmy saw Cinnamon fell asleep in his arms laying down on the bed next to Cream they fell asleep Cinnamon in the middle of them.

Everyone was awake except for Charmy and Cream Amy wanted to wake them but Espio insisted too keep there privacy. It was still raining hard outside so everyone stayed inside. Though Brad Rex Sapphire Tails and Shadow all got colds. Stars was sitting on Tails lap Tails grabbed a tishue and blowed his nose. "Dwang it" Tails said his voice sounding funny with a stuffy nose.

"Its our own fault for playing outside in the rain" Cosmo said.

"Im the uwltiwate wifeform hwow dwid wi get a cold!" Shadow shouted.

Mystic smacked him hard on the head causing him too wince. Sapphire and Rex were sitting on the couch both looking miserable. Knuckles tried too cheer them up with funny faces and other stuff but failed whined "Daddy i hate this" She said.

"Its ok sweetie its just a cold" Knuckles said gently.

Brad was lying down and sneezed quickly it wasnt much of a cold just some sniffles and there slightly pale that was it nothig too serious. Suddenly they heard singing Cinnamon was walking down the stairs singing the abc`s but kept messing up. It was incredbley cute and everyone watched her making sure she didnt trip down the steps. She stepped down and looked at everyone giggling then skipped over and sat down criss cross applesauce style on the ground."Hey Cinnamon is your mommy and daddy up?" Amy asked.

"Nope" Cinnamon said shaking her head.

Rex walked around the house "Why does this place suck?" He asked.

"Rex were did you learn that?" Rouge asked.

"From daddy" Rex said pointing at Knuckles.

Rouge walked over to Knuckles "Why is our son saying the word sucks?" Rougea asked.

Knuckles looked up at Rouge seeing the look on her face and got scared. She handed Ruby too Amy and dragged Knuckles upstairs into one of the empty rooms. Everyone watched for a moment then went back to normal conversations."So Cosmo you planning on having another child?" Amy asked.

"Maybe Stars is so wonderfull a second child would be too" Cosmo said.

Sapphire and Rex`s ears were flicking as they heard there parents argueing downstairs with there super hearing. Brad looked outside and whined too himself cause it was still raining pretty hard. Cream and Charmy came down both looking confused. "Uh why was Knuckles and Rouge argueing in Vectors room?" Charmy asked.

"Oh crap there in my room?" Vector exclaimed.

Cream nodded and picked up Cinnamon off the ground she seemed happier then usuall. Charmy sat down on a chair about too say somthing when his cellphone rang he sighed and picked it up obviously annoyed answering it. "Hello... yes im fine...no im not injured... hey listen i sent a message to you earlier... yes im serious about it... 2 months? ok listen i also have a daughter" Right when he said those last words the voice on the phone got louder.

"Yeah shes 3... before i left for the kingdom... oh really... arent you over reacting... ok we will do that afterwards ok... fine ill bring them...bye!" Charmy hung up the phone looking as annoyed as heck.

Cream looked at Charmy and he mouthed _explain to you later_ Cream nodded and sat down on the floor holding Cinnamon. Stars started too pull on her fathers tail and Tails looked at her smiling gently. Amy looked at Cream and noticed the ring on her finger "Were did you get the ring Cream?" Amy asked.

"Uh..." Cream said trying to figure out an answer.

Rouge and Knuckles came downstairs and Rouge noticed the conversation. Rouge flew down and looked at the ring "Hmm 19 carrot ring with a very rare type of pure gold no jewelery store could find this" Rouge said.

Cream pulled her hand away not wanting too say anything Charmy closed his eyes wishing he waited till later to propose. Cinnamon giggled" Daddy gave it too mommy and awsked her to mwarry him" Cinnamon said.

Amy and Rouge both squealed and hugged Cream causing her to blush. Vector patted Charmy on the back but too roughly cause he fell out of the chair "Ouch" Charmy said standing back up.

"Whens the wedding?" Amy asked.

"We dont know yet apperently since Charmys a king the hives planning it" Cream said.

Amy and Rouge looked at eachother before looking at Charmy "You are taking us to the hive and to whoevers planning the wedding" Amy said.

Charmy was about th eobject but both of them gave him the evil look causing him to sweatdrop "O-o-ok" He said.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at Charmy in sympathy they understood how he felt thats why they didnt make there wifes mad. MapleZen walked over "I want too help with the wedding mama!"

Sapphire ran over "Me too me too!" She said.

Cream smiled watching the enthusiasim that they showed. Ethan who was looking out the window this whole time said "Guys it stopped raining" He said.

Everyone ran over pushing him out of the way and looked out the window seeing it was true there was a giant rainbow and the sun was out and shining. Charmy`s cellphone rang "Hello yes...no i can get there my... of course ill bring her plus i might be bringing more then expected... cause if i dont ill probrablly be getting hit by a hammer... no i dont need guards!... ok ill be there in an hour or two bye" Charmy said hanging up the phone.

"I need to go back if you guys want to meet the wedding planners then you can come with but it takes about an hour or two to fly there and walking takes longer" Charmy said.

Rouge and Sapphire didnt seem bothered by it but MapleZen said "Wait me and my mother cant fly" She said.

"Me either" Cosmo said.

"Well i can carry Cosmo Rouge can get Amy Sapphire can help MapleZen and Cinamon can help Stars and we should bring MapleZen too so she can have some fun Charmy you can help her" Cream said.

Mystic was about to object but Shadow pushed her towards them his daughter really didnt get to do anything fun so why let her ruin the chance. "Wait what will we do while your gone?" Shadow asked.

"Enjoy some guy time" Rouge said as they started to walk out the door.

"Ah crap im stuck with the girls" Charmy said recieving a hammer to the head from Amy.

As they left all the guys laughed since Charmy was stuck with the girls. As they flew over Rouge who was having Amy carry Ruby kept looking at Sapphire too make sure she was ok. Charmy and Cream flew side by side. After an hour Charmy noticed somthing and darted ahead everyone following. He landed infront of a HUGE kingdom alot of the houses were made of plants and as they walked through noticed that all of them were bees that stopped staring at them. When the arrived at the castle the drawbridge was lowered and they walked in.

As they walked through they noticed alot of things in the castle were made of pure gold the tables vases ect... even some of the flowers. Suddenly a servant stopped infront of Charmy "Welcome home sir and these must be the friends you were talking about"

"Yep and this is my fiancee and my daughter" Charmy said wrapping his arms around Cream and picking up Cinnamon.

The servant looked at Cream and bowed and said "Now the wedding preparations..." Amy and Rouge stepped forward.

"Listen Creams our best friend so we want too help with the wedding weither you like it or not" Rouge said.

The bee looked at them nervously "Of course right this way" Rouge holding Ruby Amy Cosmo Sapphire MapleZen Stars and MapleZen followed the Servant.

Charmy and Cream watched them go about too follow when the servant said "Wait you three come with me" He said.

Charmy and Cream followed him till they were in a big room with lots of mirrors needles and other stuff. The servant smiled "This is were we measure you for your outfets for the wedding of course you dont see them untill the wedding" He said.

"Come here little girl your first" A woman bee said.

Cinnamon looked at her parents nervously but they nudged her forward and she walked forward. They gently put her on a table so they can reach her better and started too measure every part of her body which caused her too giggle. When they finished they measured Cream next they already knew Charmys measurement so they didnt bother with him.

...

**In another room in the castle**

"Ok i know your bees but not everything should be black and yellow thats just plain weird" Amy said.

"But the..." The servant was about too say when Rouge interupted.

"How about yellow and pink so it shows the two different kinds of things coming together?" She said.

"Hmm not a bad idea" The servant said.

Rouge crossed her arms with a smirk "There should be wots of fwowers" Stars said.

"And alot of good food" MapleZen said.

The servants nodded they noticed some flying by carrying supplies "Is that for the wedding?" Amy said.

"Well its a suprise but dont tell Charmy Cream or Cinnamon but were building Cinnamons room" The servant said.

"Do you have light yellow?" Stars asked.

"Yes why?" The bee asked.

"Its her favorite color" Stars said.

"Stars is Cinnamons best friend" Cosmo said simply.

"O ok" The bee said and zoomed off.

They watched the bee leave and continued there discussion on the wedding plans.

**Future**

Cleomes stomach started to rumble which stopped the story and Charmy chuckled "Time for breakfast." He said.

"Aww i want too hear more of the story and how cute i was?" Cinnamon said.

"After breakfast now come on all of you" Cream said

They all muttered and complained as they were led down the stairs Cream and Charmy were both chuckling.

**I think there are about 2 chapters left so yeah after the next chapter i post my new story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here`s the next chapter that im sure you will all love**

After breakfast everyone was waiting for Cream and Charmy to continue there story. "What happened next dad?" Cinnamon asked.

"Well this is the last part of the story" Charmy said.

Cream was standing in the middle of a room arms spread out eyes closed. She wasnt allowed to open them till they were done she felt a soft dress put on her then somthing braided into her hair. She felt somthing also placed on her head then the feeling of makeup on her. She heard Amys voice "Open your eyes now Cream" She said.

Cream opened her eyes and gasped in suprise she was wearing a long pink dress that went down too her feet with a golden Veil over her face her sleeves yellow and pink flowers were braided in her hair. She wore makeup that made her eyes wider and lips bigger. "Oh wow you guys did an amazing job!" Cream said.

"Yep for your wedding day" Amy said.

Cream stepped down and spun around in a circle slowly looking at self in a mirror smiling "This is so wonderfull!" Cream said.

Suddenly she heard the music "Come on Cream lets go" Amy said.

She led Cream to the room causing Cream to gasp insuprise all the flowers were yellow and pink and the smell was wonderfull. Everyone was dressed in yellow and pink colors she looked forward and saw her daughter the little flower girl throwing pink petals down the aisle. She was in a yellow dress and a flower crown she finished tossing the flowers and stood in the middle waiting for her mother. Cream started to walk down the aisle slowly smiling she looked up too see Charmy. He was twisting his hands together in nervousness which made Cream wonder if he thought this wedding was a mistake.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today too bring King Charmy bee and Cream the rabbit in holy matromony" (Im skipping the rest of it cause idk it)

"Do you Charmy take Cream to be your wife to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Charmy gave a grin and said "I do"

"And Cream do you promise to be with Charmy till death do you part?" The bee asked.

Cream had a tear running down her eyes but she said "I do"

"Now you may both kiss the bride"

Charmy pulled the viel off Cream and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. The whole crowd cheered and they pulled back Cream suddenly felt a crown being placed on her head and saw a bee was doing the same too Charmy and Cinnamon. Cream looked over and gasped for a moment she saw her mother she was standing next to Vector tears running down her eyes a smile on her face. Though when Cream blinked she was gone everyone came around congratulating them. Eventully the wedding led to the recital and everyone was having a great time. Charmy and Cream shoves cake into eachothers mouths unfortunantley they both failed and just got icing allover there faces. Cinnamon giggled watching them.

Next was dancing and Charmy and Cream each traded off with people to dance with till the reclaimed eachothers arms agian. "So my queen how are you feeling?" Charmy asked.

"Great!" Cream said.

"Shall we go out to the balcony?" Charmy asked.

Cream nodded and they headed out and looked at the stars Charmy smiled. "Hey Cream you remember when your mom invited us over for dinner and we hid from Espio and Vector cause we put hot sauce in there food and spent half of the night star gazing?" He asked.

"Yeah it was a few months before she..." Creams voice trailed off and looked sadly down.

"Sorry i didnt want too bring up the sad memories i just wanted to remind you on how we were when we were kids" Charmy said.

Cream smiled and they spent the whole night sitting on the balcony watching the stars they sat on a small bench and fell asleep in eachothers arms out there.

...

"Aww what a happy ending!" Cinnamon said.

Charmy looked at Cream "You never told me the part about seeing your mother" Charmy said.

Cream smiled shyly "Just forgot" She said.

"Now its time for your tutors" Charmy said.

"Both of the kids groaned and went upstairs" Charmy and Cream smiled at eachother knowing they didnt regret any part of that story.


End file.
